flamingomask_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
DingoMask
DingoMask (ディンゴマスク Dingomasuku) was a Shadowblood Veteran with a dingo motif, a good friend of both OwlMask and SaberMask, and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality DingoMask was a nice, caring and loyal friend to both OwlMask and SaberMask. While he wasn't exactly the brightest, he was still smart enough to forge and create enhanced weaponry such as the Wrecking Flail. He was stated to be an expert on hunting and tracking skill as well and was an animal lover; even though he would wrestle with them sometimes. Despite not being part of FlamingoMask's family, he was often treated as such by OwlMask, ArcanaMask and FlamingoMask himself, viewing him like an uncle figure who always gave good advice. History Not much is currently known about DingoMask's past. Back in the 1960's in Universe-95, he and OwlMask fought together for the forces of good and were good friend. DingoMask later retired and became a hermit for the wilderness, though he also kept in good touch with OwlMask and later SaberMask as well. He attended FlamingoMask's birth and helped escort ArcanaMask inside. He would from then on act also babysit FlamingoMask whenever OwlMask and ArcanaMask were busy. DingoMask and FlamingoMask got along well, with DingoMask even giving advice to help out FlamingoMask once and a while. At this point in time, DingoMask also began to explore and go on missions with his other best friend, SaberMask. DingoMask was later called on for a very important mission from SaberMask, but before he could leave, he visited FlamingoMask one more time to give him an early 18th Birthday present, giving him the Wrecking Flail. DingoMask hung out with FlamingoMask one more time, saying that he had to go and would be gone for weeks, months or even years, but nonetheless, promised he'd be back. DingoMask would then go explore down in an ancient civilization (which according to him was too much for him, which was saying something considered he loved danger) along with SaberMask, where there he found treasure and some ancient coins that could be used to henshin. However as he and SaberMask were making their ways out, ScorpionMask then appeared and stabbed his scorpion tail straight through DingoMask's chest, delivering a fatal blow against him. SaberMask tried to fight back, only to get blown back by ScorpionMask's force; ScorpionMask then ripped DingoMask's mask off and crushed it with his bare hands. ScorpionMask then laughed and retreated. As DingoMask lay dying, SaberMask came over to him. DingoMask then told SaberMask to "continue on" without him, stating that he had done what he had to do, also telling him how much of a good friend he was. DingoMask then died in SaberMask's arms. SaberMask then took DingoMask's body aways and DingoMask was then later given a burial/funeral. However DingoMask did not die in vain, as with his weapons and devices he had created/found, he would let two new Shadowblood heroes rise.... Abilities & Weapons * Shadow Manipulation: While he was not shown using any shadow powers, it's highly likely he was able to control shadow energy. * Hunting Intuition: DingoMask was an excellent hunter, having an extraordinary talent for it. * Gas: DingoMask could transform into gas so that he could go through or enter passage ways. * Dingo Boomerang: DingoMask was armed with big boomerang weapon that he was often seen carrying or onto his back. He could use it to slash at his foes or throw at them. * Thermal Resistance: DingoMask was able to survive high temperatures, having bathed in lava and was perfectly fine with it. * Strength: DingoMask was incredibly strong. * Skilled Craftsmanship: DingoMask was a master craftsman, being able to create powerful weapons such as the Wrecking Flail and as well as amazing structures. Weaknesses * Light Energy: DingoMask was weak to light energy. Trivia * DingoMask was one of Gallibon the Destroyer's earliest Shadowblood character ideas, dating back to early 2017. * DingoMask is partially based off of Steve Irwin in terms of personality and role. * DingoMask's face design and overall build is meant to be an homage to FoxMask and WolfMask. * DingoMask went through at least two other designs before being settled with what he is currently. * DingoMask originally was going to have control over smoke, but that power was given to CondorMask. However he was given a similar gas power. * DingoMask originally was going to be a villainous character before, but he was scrapped. Interestingly he went through two ideas as a villain; he would have either been a cunning, intelligent and suave villain (akin to CobraMask) or a brutish simpleton (akin to HyenaMask). * DingoMask not only created the Wrecking Flail but he also found the coins that SaberMask (as well as ScorpionMask) would later use. * He is the first known victim of ScorpionMask's identified. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Shadowbloods Category:Shadowblood Veterans Category:Shadowbloods with Mammal motifs Category:Heroes Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Characters who debuted in 2018 Category:FlamingoMask Prologue Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)